1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the distribution of data. More specifically, the present invention provides techniques and mechanism for effectively and efficiently distributing channelized video streams from a cell based network onto a packet based network.
2. Description of Related Art
A dedicated network such as a Synchronous Optical Network (SONET) provides a mechanism for delivering video to multiple remote locations. Remote locations such as rural towns or cities can be connected to a content provider through the dedicated network. Video streams for various channels are allocated fixed time slots for transmission.
Video can be delivered from a content provider to a customer primarily using a cell based architecture. However, dedicated networks are often inflexible. Once time slots are allocated, the time slots can not be reallocated based dynamic changes in bandwidth requirements. Furthermore, dedicated networks are often expensive to maintain and incompatible with more ubiquitous packet based networks. Upgrading dedicated video delivery networks to packet based networks, however, can be prohibitively expensive.
Consequently, it is desirable to provide techniques for improving the mechanisms and techniques for integrating packet based and cell based networks for delivery of video streams. It is also desirable to allow for tiered upgrades of dedicated networks while providing many of the benefits of a packet based architecture.